A vapor-phase growth apparatus generally includes a susceptor which is provided rotatably, a substrate-mounted plate which is provided on the susceptor and a substrate is placed on, and a heater which heats the substrate via the substrate-mounted plate in a deposition chamber. And in the vapor-phase growth apparatus, gas phase growth is performed on the substrate heated to a predetermined temperature. In this case, it is important that the temperature of the substrate surface has the same condition. Therefore, it is controlled by measuring the surface temperature of the substrate-mounted plate of the susceptor wherein the substrate is placed on the substrate-mounted plate.
As the controlling method, the surface temperature of substrate-mounted plate is measured by using a radiation thermometer, a non-contact thermometer or the like. In this case, it is unsuitable due to the inability to properly measure the surface temperature of the substrate-mounted plate because that the temperature display of the non-contact thermometer is changed by adhering the reaction product to the opposing surfaces constituting the channel which is an internal part of the apparatus and is positioned opposite the substrate-mounted plate.
Moreover, in order to avoid changing in the temperature display by depositing the reaction product, on the opposing surface, a hole may be formed on the opposed surface portions only corresponding to the optical path of the non-contact thermometer. However, there is a problem that the growth of the substrate becomes inhomogeneous because that the raw material flows out from the hole, or the atmosphere outside the opposed surface flows in and arrives to the growth surface.
For these reasons, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a feedback-controlled method is used by measuring a temperature of the heater by using a thermocouple.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-165907